


Поцелуй

by nikirik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Romance, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон Ватсон никогда не был фанатом поцелуев.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поцелуй

Джон Ватсон никогда не был фанатом поцелуев.  
Как доктор, он знал, что взаимообмен слюной чреват, скорее, обменом микробами, чем удовольствием. Представители различной фауны начинали войну, не на жизнь, а на смерть, и доктору рисовались живые картины кровопролития, пока его язык соприкасался с другим языком.  
Значение поцелуев было явно преувеличено социокультурной традицией.  
Секс же, наоборот, был понятен и оправдан. Как говорится, даже плохой секс - это хорошо.  
И с Шерлоком это было волшебно. В смысле, когда магия сходила на нет, Джон должен был раствориться вслед за ней. Ибо гению уже не было нужды в употребленной оболочке.  
По правде говоря, Джон чувствовал себя использованным презервативом.  
Не то,чтобы он ожидал,что они затянутся одной сигаретой на двоих или заведут душещипательный диалог, кто кого больше любит.  
И то, и другое было неприемлемо ( и невероятно).  
Исходя из теории вероятности, у Джона было больше шансов услышать признание в любви от черепа, чем от Шерлока. Еще один повод, чтобы возненавидеть математику.  
И Джон отчаянно ненавидел.  
Каждый раз, когда бледное скуластое лицо консультирующего детектива приближалось к его лицу так, что он отчетливо ощущал лосьон для бритья, запах зубной пасты и кофе, у него плыла голова и он забывал вслушиваться в то, что произносили эти губы.  
Шерлок сердился, отпуская нелестные замечания об умственных способностях Ватсона, но Джон не возражал.  
В состоянии транса реагировать было затруднительно.  
Как развести Шерлока на поцелуй,он не представлял.  
Собственные узкие, как щель, губы  
Джон соблазнительными не считал.  
Статистика подтверждала, что он прав.  
Джон стремительно терял концентрацию. Дошло до того, что за мыслями об очередном несбывшемся поцелуе в самом разгаре предпостельных игр с Шерлоком у него НЕ встал.  
Шерлок раздосадовано стрельнул глазами, но не пожелал напрягаться,а просто ретировался обратно за ноутбук, оставив доктора неловко застегивать ширинку на продавленном диване.  
Остаток вечера прошел в недружественной обстановке.  
Ватсон медленно,но верно сходил с ума.  
Дошло до того,что он своровал у миссис Хадсон какой-то женский журнал, на обложке которого прочел: "Поцелуи: любит или нет?"  
Лучше бы он этого не читал.  
По всему выходило, что Шерлок его использует.  
Джону стало невыразимо, бесконечно жалко себя.  
Чертова нога разнылась так, что хоть волком вой.  
Шерлок вошел незаметно и замер за креслом Джона.  
-Болит? - на редкость участливо поинтересовался он.  
Ватсон неохотно передернул плечами.  
-Бедняга, - Шерлок нагнулся, стремительный, как всегда, и коснулся губ Джона неуловимым движением, от которого у Джона взлетела температура и свело легкие.  
"Это жалость," твердил внутренний голос. "Это любовь," стучало сердце.  
Джон поднял глаза.  
Шерлок смотрел на него, между бровей залегла страдальческая складка.  
Он неуклюже улыбнулся.  
И Джон позволил себе поверить.


End file.
